Good Cop, Bad Cop
by 2969hrsonlostage
Summary: Around ten months after lighting the last lighthouse, Felix is sucked into the world we know as Earth. With little to go on, he does his best to make the world a better place. But can he keep it together when he realizes he's not the only one there from Weyard? Minor.. well major AU, but who needs Rief and Nowell?


"Do you really think you're gonna get anything outta me? Ya must be outta your mind," snapped the suspect as the two burly policemen dragged him down the hallway. Their destination was clear enough: the last door on the right. As they got closer, the prisoner's jaw slowed to a halt, as he could feel a menacing presence from the other side of the door.

One of the policemen knocked.

"Yes?" answered a surly voice from inside.

"Captain, new arrival. Says we won't get anything out of him."

"Really? Let's see about that, shall we?" The door opened to reveal the head of a tall man with dark hair tied back in a short ponytail.

* * *

A few minutes later, the suspect walked out again, shaking and muttering to himself. The captain walked out behind him, and said, "Now tell the chief everything you told me. You don't want to cross me." Terrified, the suspect quickly went to the chief's door, opened it, and sat down. Seconds later, rapid speech was heard from behind the door. A newer cop shuffled nervously and opened his wallet, took out a hundred dollar bill, and handed it to a veteran, who smirked.

The captain turned and smiled an empty, icy smile. "Another criminal gone."

* * *

Later that night, Felix sat in bed thinking about what had led up to him going into the police force. Two years prior, he had been sucked from his native Weyard to the strange world of Earth. It had taken him a few years to adjust, and he had had experiences that shook him to the bone, more so than even the final battle against his own and Isaac's parents. He shivered at that. The battle had been fierce, with little room for error. Not as lengthy as the one against Dullahan, but still. He had seen humanity's real underbelly, and had decided to fix it as best he could. His first encounter had been with a gang of thugs, who, stupidly, had tried to rob him. He left them alive, but only just. Later, he had called up a huge spire to fix a bridge that had just collapsed and save the people on it. Those silly metal cans moved inordinately fast, and were unable to stop in time.

He learned how loud people can really scream.

Thoughts like these continued to plague him as he wondered what he was going to do.

Two hours later he was still awake, so he called up one of his Djinn to talk to them. A small orb of slightly reddish-brown light materialized, and revealed Echo, his first Djinni.

"Wha? I didn't eat your chips this time, honest! Flower did it!" Another orb materialized, turning into Flower, who immediately tackled Echo, calling him some rather uncouth terms. Felix sighed and used a small Cyclone to blow them apart, and said,"Flower, not now."

"But Felix!"

"NOT NOW!"

"Aw man.."The djinni retreated back within the Adept, muttering the whole while.

Echo jumped up on the bed after he had picked himself up from Flower's tackle. "What's on your mind, Felix?"

"I've just been thinking... How should I treat my life here?"

Echo stirred. Philosophical things were not his forte. "I guess just keep doing what you're doing. Try to make this world a better place."

Felix sighed and was about to ask Echo another question when a yawn overcame him. "Thanks Echo."

"No problem." Back to the sphere of light, and _wink, _the djinni was gone.

Sleep soon overcame Felix, but it was not peaceful.

* * *

The next day was not really much better. Twice Felix had to chase down a suspect, resulting in claims of brutality by the idiot, and this left him with a major headache. Not only that, but he had a problem with some of his djinn, mainly Flower and Petra, escaping his office and running around the station. Thankfully the little critters were chalked up as hallucinations, but unfortunately they found the coffee.

Felix now lay in bed, awake for a completely different reason than the previous night. The little buggers were using his stomach as a trampoline.

_Boingboingboingboingboingboingboingboingboing._

_Boing__boingboingboingboingboingboingboingboing._

_Boi-_SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP. CRASHCRASHCRASHCRASHCRASHCRASHCRASHCRASHCRASH. BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG.

* * *

Hey everyone, this is 2969!

Pi: Change your username.

2969: Shut up, Indian shipwreck survivor. Anyway, I KNOW this chapter is ridiculously short, but my access to a computer is limited. Hopefully I will be able to put up more soon. Blame Droory.

Pi: Why?

2969: I thought I told you to shut up!

Pi:...

2969: Thank you! And thank you, reader, for reading! And please review! If you review I'll put up a funny chapter involving Saturos knitting or something like that. Anyway, thanks! And JGD, if you're reading this, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
